Elfwyn
by brit02
Summary: Takes place at the end of 'The Two Towers', before the battle at Helms Deep. Evelyn disguised herself as a boy to fight for her people, but what she finds is a love that she never bargained for. Legolas/OC, continues into 'The Return Of The King'. R&R!
1. A Call To Arms

This occurs in the second movie, before (and during) the battle of Helm's Deep. I had originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but the battle etc is so damn long, it's gonna be a multi-chapter fic.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

-Call To Arms-

* * *

I watched as my mother cried and grasped my twin's hand as he was pulled away by a soldier. My heart went out to her and my frightened brother, but I couldn't follow like I wanted. Long ago my brother and I made a pact that we would always be there for each other, but now we are being torn apart by a war and by our different genders.

With despair rising in my chest as I saw my brother being torn away from me, I did all I could: I held my mother and tried to comfort her racking sobs.

We all knew what would happen to him.

His eyes, so alike mine in the shade of green and intensity in our gazes, locked with mine, showing his fear and determination. He was scared, but he wanted to fight. He wanted to protect Rohan and his family; he wanted to be a hero. With a last wink, he turned away from me and strode proudly to the armory. All I wanted to do is be by his side and fight as well.

As soon as one of mother's friends, who had a son our age, came to her, I quietly left them and surreptitiously followed my brother's retreating back. No one took notice of me; they were either too busy mourning the loss of their husbands, or sons, or both, that they didn't notice the slight figure shadowing the men.

With my short, shoulder length hair (so I could look more like my brother) and my slight build, I easily passed for a thirteen year old boy instead of the sixteen year old woman I am. Once I kept my head down, they allowed me to pass. I also wore breeches instead of dresses on most days, so it was even easier.

I was quickly outfitted in a helmet (I made sure it covered most of my face) and a sword and I was going for the armor itself when a commotion caught my attention. The armory was suddenly deathly quiet as the man, Aragon, argued with someone. I noticed fine, long blond hair and fair blue eyes and my breath caught in my throat. They were speaking in another language, and judging the build and fairness of the other man, I guessed it was Elvish.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Shouted Aragon, advancing on the fairer man. At this point everyone had frozen and looked on in fear as Aragon melted into the crowd and the Elf tried to follow. He was stopped by a shorter man of stocky build and red, matted hair.

"Let him be."

Activity soon resumed in the armory, but I couldn't tear my eyes off the Elf. His eyes locked onto mine for a mere second, and heat rushed onto my face and I quickly ducked my head, fearing recognition.

When I looked up again, he was gone.

-x-

My heart was breaking. I watched as young boys, some no more than ten, were outfitted in armor too big for them and swords they could barely grasp. I watched as men, grandfathers, who were too weak to even walk without aid, were given spears that they then used to support their weight as they walked.

And in everyone's eyes I could see the same bone chilling fear, but also resolution. Like my brother, like me, they wanted to do all they can to protect the ones they loved. Despite the odds.

We knew we couldn't win.

I took the spear handed to me gratefully, thankful for something to hold on to. I marched outside with the rest of the men, ensuring the helmet sufficiently covered my dark brown hair and my fairer features.

As I emerged into the light, I was assaulted by the sound of marching feet and terror finally settled in. In the armory all I concentrated on was not being discovered and getting out of there as soon as possible. Now, with nothing else on my mind, I was finally given time to realize my terror. I gulped noisily and grasped the spear with white knuckled fingers. I came this far, and I wasn't turning back.

Twilight was setting in, and there was chaos and confusion as the more battle hardened soldiers tried to organize us and set up defenses. Someone cried out, "Who here knows how to shoot an arrow!" And almost of its own accord my arm raised. Soon a bow and a quiver of arrows were thrust into my hands before I was able to protest.

In my village my brother and I were the eldest children, so it fell on our heads to hunt for wild game. He and I were very proficient with the bow, and I had even gained enough strength to pull a fully strung bow with little difficulty. The bow in my hands was not as different as the bow I used in my village, and the smooth wood indicated much use. I immediately felt comfortable with the familiar weight. Experimentally I pulled the string back to test the pull and was pleased when I felt the proper resistance.

I was startled when I heard Aragon's voice a few feet away from me.

"Give me your sword." He stated, and I fearfully peeked from behind the column. My heart fluttered in relief as I realized he was not talking to me, but my heart went into overdrive as I realized who he was talking to: my brother.

I refused to even breathe as my brother walked to the older man, a sword in his hands. He handed it to Aragon, hilt first, as Aragon asked, "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord." He answered, and I almost giggled at his high voice. I always teased him about it, that at sixteen his voice hadn't yet deepened into that of a man's and my own voice was deeper than his.

"The men are saying we will not live out the night." In this statement I heard the palpable fear in his voice; hidden by others except to me, who knew him so well. I immediately sobered.

_What am I doing here? _I wondered, fiddling with the bow in my hands. _I am merely a woman, who was raised like another son. I have no right to be here. _

"They say it is hopeless." I closed my eyes and sighed, and felt a tear trickle down my cheek. To hear my brother say that, to believe these men, then there is truly no hope for us. I squared my shoulders and strengthened my resolve. Regardless whether I make it through the night or not, I will fight.

Aragon paused, and stood up, measuring and testing my brother's sword in his hand. "This is a good sword." He finally said. Handing the sword back to my brother, he continued. "Haleth, son of Hama, there is always hope." I took great heart in these words.

Hoping to avoid my brother, I skulked away from him and started for the wall. I was stopped by a soft voice behind me.

"Women are supposed to be in the caves." I froze and turned slowly to the owner of the voice. I saw the Elf, and once again I found myself unable to breathe.

"I am no woman." My voice faltered, but I held my head up high as I tried to lie through my teeth.

He chuckled, the musical sound sending me into high bliss. _What is wrong with me? _

"You and I both know it is a lie." He answered as he strode up to me. I unwillingly took a step backwards, but otherwise held my ground. He was now right in front of me, and I had to lean my head back to maintain eye contact. His eyes were even bluer up close.

"I want to fight." I finally said, refusing to back down. "Don't make me go back to the caves." His eyes seemed to become more serious, and wordlessly he took my bow. Expertly he drew the bow, and made to shoot at an invisible opponent.

Handing it to me, he only said, "Draw it."

I did, pulling the string back as I had so many times before, and pictured a hideous Orc at the other end. He nodded, and approval light up his blue eyes.

"I won't divulge your secret if you promise me something." I nodded; I would do anything to stay and fight, and to please this strange man.

"Don't leave the wall. I don't want you to fight the Orcs with your sword; you are too weak for that. Stick with your bow and arrows, and when your arrows run out, hide. Do you promise?" I bristled at his promise, and I was about to shoot him down, when he raised a finger at me.

"If you don't promise, I will tell the King about your treachery." This stopped me. I stood there, regarding his request when a thought struck me. In the heat of the battle, he wouldn't be able to tell if I actually hid or not. A sly grin crossed my face, but I quickly smothered it and the triumph I'm sure glinted in my eyes.

I couldn't let him discover my plan.

"I promise." His blue eyes were still skeptical, but he nodded. He spun on his heel and strode away from me, but before he was out of earshot, I had to discover something.

"What is your name?" I called out behind him, cringing at my feminine tones.

He turned so he could look me in the eyes, and I felt heat rush to my face again. "Legolas." He answered, and then he continued walking.

"Legolas." I repeated, softer, turning the name around in my mouth almost as if I could taste it. "Legolas." I said one last time, and then I headed to the wall.

-x-

As I reached the wall, I heard a horn unlike the ones I was hearing before. Curious, I peeked over the wall and almost gaped at the column of Elves-for they could be no other than Elves-marched up to the gates of Helms Deep. Hope rose in my chest, and I thought that we could maybe, maybe, get through this alive.

Their curved bows made me jealous; oh, if only I could get one of those!

Their orderly lines marched up through the gates and the King came to greet them. He looked as shocked as every one else, and in a stunned voice asked the leader, "How is this possible?"

The leader, decked in fine mail and a red cloak, answered him. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." The name was unfamiliar to me, but I knew Rivendell is the main capital of the Elves. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." I saw Aragon, soon followed by the dwarf and Legolas run out to meet them. They also looked shocked, and relieved. Legolas' eyes flicked up to mine, as if to remind me of my promise, and I stared back at him, almost as if to tell him I had not forgotten. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Uncomfortable now, I walked away from the sight.

-x-

Silence engulfed the whole of Helms deep. It was the silence that came before a storm; a calamity that could not be avoided. It was heavy with expectation, fear, and only with the arrival of the Elves, hope. Only a few sounds were made as we waited with bated breath for the Orcs to come.

I peeked up and down the wall and saw my brother, flanked by men much older than he, a bow in hand, already strung and waiting for the order to nock the arrow. I was in the same position. The Elves were spread across the wall, and everyone was waiting for something, anything, to happen.

In the distance I heard the sound of marching feet and a sea of lights and darkness came towards us. Without a doubt these were the enemies we have been waiting for. The sheer mass of them sent a wave of despair and fear through me so strong I was almost driven to my knees.

Even with the Elves' help, there was little hope for us.

Desperately, I searched for Legolas, and soon found him. He was standing with the Elves, the dwarf next to him. As if he felt my eyes on him, his gaze met mine and he gave me a reassuring smile. Then his gaze turned to the mass of Orcs against us, and mine did as well, no longer afraid.

The sky groaned as it released its load of rain.

* * *

I'm having trouble with the name, so if you have any suggestions please tell me :)

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

R.e.v.i.e.w.

Please?

;]


	2. The First Attack

So here it is, my second installment of my LOTR fic :) I want to give an extra special shout out to King Caspian the Seafarer, for helping not only with my title (which I changed to Elfwyn, which apparently means Elf Joy :]), but also with my character development and some general kinks and holes in my story. Thanks a mil!

Enjoy!

* * *

-The First Attack-

The rain quickly drenched everything and everyone, and yet the Orcs marched on. I was worried that my wet clothes would give away my gender, but my worries went unrealized as everyone's eyes were glued to the army marching towards us. Strangely enough, though I had become familiar with everyone's faces here in Helms Deep, none seemed to recognize me. I knew the men standing on either side of me; the elderly man to my left just celebrated the birth of his first grandchild. The teenager to my right was courting me just yesterday, but yet when he looked at my face, all I saw was blankness in his expression. Surely I wasn't _that _good at disguising myself?

Guttural sounds reached my ears as the Orcs drew close enough for me to hear them speaking, and all my earlier thoughts flew out of my head to be replaced with a primal panic, an urge to flee. I had to steel myself and almost forcibly root myself to the ground so I wouldn't run off screaming like the girl I am. I heard Aragon talking to the Elves, but it was in Elvish so I couldn't understand any of it. An Orc battle cry pierced the night, and at his command, the Orcs froze, an arrow's shot away from the wall. I froze in terror, my eyes glued on the sea of monsters lining in front of me. Another incoherent battle cry riled the Orc army and they started to thump the ground, striking fear into my heart. However, I forced myself to keep my bow steady and trained on a certain Orc; as soon as he came into range, I was firing my arrow.

I don't know who shot it, or why, but an arrow flew off the wall and pierced an Orc's armor directly where they said we should aim for: the point between the shoulder and chest guard, at the armpit. Aragon shouted something in Elvish again, a command that I assumed was something along the lines of 'hold your fire.' A stunned silence ensued as the Orcs regarded their fallen comrade, and then an enraged roar broke out.

They ran forward, and I saw the Elves draw their bows and nock arrows. I did the same, keeping my target in sight and breathing past the rising terror in my chest. The Elves' arrows then pierced the night, flying true and felling all in the first line of Orcs. I also allowed my arrow loose, aiming for the neck of the Orc, and a triumphant grin spread across my face as I saw him fall.

Quickly and without thought, I nocked another arrow and waited for my commander's order of "Fire!"; I had shot before they had ordered it. Choosing another target I shot and hit the armpit, and cursed as the Orc only faltered but continued to run forward. With shaking hands I nocked another arrow and instead aimed for the neck, and was rewarded by the Orc falling, a battle cry stuck in his throat. Soon arrows were flying all over the place, from both sides, and I ducked as one whistled by my ear. I heard the dying screams of my comrades as they fell victim to the Orc's arrows and peeked through an archer's nook to target my next victim. Sighting one, I quickly nocked an arrow and stood up to shoot, and then immediately ducking back down and out of sight of the Orc archers. _Once I keep doing this, I could keep my mind off my terror; keep my mind busy looking for the Uruk Hai and hopefully my body would do the rest. _

Looking through again I noticed with dread that the Orcs were bringing ladders to mount the wall.

I shot at one of the Orcs holding the ladder, and cursed as he dodged it. My quiver of arrows was dwindling, and I knew that I would soon have to retreat into the wall and into a more defensible position. Nocking another arrow, I shot again at the Orc and I finally hit.

A loud crunch came above my head, and I saw the iron holdings of a ladder.

I looked down and saw an Orc climbing up the ladder, and nocked an arrow and shot at the crown of his head when I noticed he was wearing no helmet. With a strangled cry, the Orc fell to the ground, but another replaced him. I cursed and shot my last arrow at his neck, and without looking to see if I hit him or not, drew my sword.

I gripped the heavy sword in my hand, and retreated a few steps so I could gain room. My hand was shaking with fear and the sheer weight of the sword; even though my brother and I had practiced many times with swords this one seemed heavier. I saw the men around me doing the same, the same fear I felt reflected in their eyes. I spared a glance at the Elves and saw they were in the same predicament as we.

Sooner than I would have liked, and ugly Orc head poked above the wall. Screaming a battle cry that was much higher than any man's I quickly ran forward and lopped off his head. All around me I could hear the sounds of swords clashing and the sounds of men and Elves as they either fell to their deaths and the sounds of their death throes.

Orcs continued to clamber up the ladder and there were too many, too many to fight off as they jumped onto the wall. I fought as hard as I could, but I couldn't escape the sounds of my fellow comrades as they died, nor the sounds of the Orcs as they were thrown down. It made me sick, and I had to fight the growing bile in my throat and the urge to flee as hard as I had to fight the waves of Orcs before me.

An Orc, larger than the rest, climbed over the ladder slowly, oblivious to its dying comrades. It surveyed the battlefield slowly, and bared it teeth as it let out a bone chilling howl. Its eyes rested on me and it advanced to me, raising its gruesome sword. I stumbled backwards only to have my foot scrape the edge; if I retreat any more I would surely fall into Helms Deep. Taking a defensive stance taught to me by my father, I waited for the Orc to attack. It raised its sword and brought it down with devastating strength and speed; I only barely had time to block it before it cut me from neck to navel.

My foot slid back and I was now balancing on the edge of the wall, and still the Orc was bearing down on me. My arms shook at the attempt to hold it off and I was trying to regain my footing. With a yell I disengaged and scrambled to the side, away from the edge. The Orc seemed to grin at me; it knew that a kill was near. I stood against it, ready to fight it off again. It feinted to the side and I fell for it. As I lunged to the side, it cut back and I felt a searing pain in my left arm. With a cry I fell to my knees; I was sure the blade cut to the bone. Placing my right hand over my bleeding arm, I felt blood gushing out of the wound at an alarming speed. I looked up at the Orc and with chagrin I remembered the first rule my father told me: never let go of your sword no matter the consequences. I released my bleeding my arm and grabbed my sword just in time to block it's upper cut to my neck.

I shoved its blade away from me and with the momentum I stood up, gasping in pain. The Orc bared its teeth at me and I winced, but I never let my sword fall. It came towards me, swinging its blade in circles, and I stayed where I was, readjusting my footing so I could better defend his next attack. If I had any strength after that, I didn't know. I knew I had to kill it before it killed me, but I didn't know if I had enough strength for that.

As the Orc ran towards me, I also ran forward with a cry. I ducked his first swing for my head and ducked under his arm and with a yell, I drove my blade into the vulnerable part of his armor: under his armpit. It froze, and a breath escaped its lips as it fell backwards. I stepped away, ignoring the pain in my arm. Its eyes met mine, and it sat up quickly, its sword going for my stomach.

I became paralyzed, and I watched as the Orc bared its teeth in a triumphant grin and the sword reached closer to me, so close I could feel the blade biting into the soft skin of my stomach…

Then a yellow-feathered arrow sprouted out of its throat, and it gurgled. It made to move again, but another arrow buried itself into its neck.

I looked around for the archer who saved my life, and my eyes met a pair of furious blue ones.

_Oh Eru, _I thought as I gave Legolas a cheeky grin. He strode towards me, his barely contained anger in his eyes.

"I thought I told you to _hide._" He spat as he pulled his arrows out of the dead Orc. His eyes went to my bleeding arm and he said something in Elvish. "Thirty-five." He muttered under his breath. He spun around and shot one of the arrows he had just retrieved to something behind me. I heard a grunt and a clatter as an Orc fell.

"Thirty-six." He muttered, and I realized he was counting the number of Orcs he killed.

Without thinking, he walked towards me and gripped my wrist. I gave a cry of pain as he pulled; it was my wounded arm he had grabbed without noticing. He instead took the other hand and I switched my sword from my right hand to my left. I was proficient in both; my father believed in training both men and women fully and that meant using your weapons with both hands. Whether the wound I had would allow me to, I didn't know. I threw my strung bow across my shoulders so it rested on my back alongside my empty quiver and I followed Legolas through the mass of fighting bodies.

I noticed that he only fought using his bow and arrows, and these seemed to be in endless supply. Even in close quarters, he would use his arrow to plunge it through the eye piece of the Orc's helmet, gorging their eyes out and killing them.

I did what I could; I swung my sword at all the Orcs that came Legolas allowed past his guard (which were few) and before I could even raise my arm, he would finish them off. Black, hot blood spurted from the wounds he would deliver and covered me (though he seemed to get none at all, the lucky Elf), and I spat out the iron taste of the blood. I knew I now needed no disguise; the black blood of my victims covered my face well enough that I was indistinguishable from any other man out here. My arm throbbed in pain with each stroke, and I was fighting against the growing unconsciousness. I was surprised that I was able to even grip the hilt; I guess a lot could be said bout adrenaline. It forced my fears away-good Rohan, these Orcs are _huge_- and it made my sight even more focused, my hearing more keen.

Legolas took me through the Elves', and stopped when he heard Aragon.

"Bring him down, Legolas!" He shouted, gesturing to an Orc carrying a flaming torch. Legolas quickly nocked an arrow and shot, his arrow piercing the bared shoulder of the Orc. It should have killed it, but the thing kept running towards its goal.

Terror rose in my chest. Whatever the Orc was about to do was going to bring about the downfall of Helms Deep; I knew it.

"Kill him!" Screamed Aragon, urgency in his voice. He also knew that if that Orc reached its goal, we were dead. "Kill him!"

Legolas drew another arrow and this one hit the other shoulder. Finally the Orc faltered, but only for a step. It continued, the Orcs around it cheering it on. It threw itself into a drain in the wall with a guttural yell, and for a moment nothing happened. I allowed myself to hope that it hadn't achieved what it wanted.

Then, an earth shaking explosion happened, throwing me off my feet and into the air. I fell to the ground, and realized that I was going to die.

I closed my eyes as I allowed my body to fall to the ground.

* * *

I only realized that the ladders and stuff happened mostly by the Elves and not the men, but hey let's just say for the sake of the story that it happened all over ;] And I had Aragon screaming in English rather than Elvish so we could understand him...

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

R.e.v.i.e.w.

Please?

;]


	3. Running Away

I don't believe I ever said I didn't own anything, so here it is. I OWN NOTHING. Oh, and sorry, but the girl's name isn't Elfwyn, it's Evelyn. I meant to mention that before...hmmm...

Enjoy the third installment of my LOTR fic :)

* * *

-Running Away-

* * *

I was aware of falling debris, and the hard ground under me. I groaned as I moved my arm. Now I _knew _it was broken, on top of being wounded. I hoisted myself up into a sitting position, the world spinning around me and I swallowed the bile in my throat. I heard Aragon scream something in Elvish and the air whistled as a volley of arrows was let loose into the wave of Orcs scrambling through the newly formed hole in the wall.

Aragon and the Elves charged into the wave of Orcs. I gripped my sword in my right hand and went to follow, forcing the pain of my arm to the back of my mind, and levered myself in a standing position, leaning heavily onto the blade. There were more important things to deal with, my arm be damned. I stared at the large opening in the wall of Helms Deep, and my heart sank. There were an innumerable amount of Uruk Hai charging through the newly made hole, and the only thing that stood between them and the women and children in the caves were the Aragon and his Elves. My fear warred with my desire to protect, my pain battled for control of my mind, and my terror fought for control of my body. I was at odds with myself and my differing wants and needs.

I saw Legolas slide down the stairs, shooting arrows into the Orcs. I stood by in awe by his speed and grace as he launched the shield into the body of an Orc and killing another with an arrow. I saw something small and distinctly dwarf like emerge from the feet of the Orcs, and Aragon hefted the dwarf man up and out of the water, running out of the fight.

Legolas saw me, and killing another Orc by shooting an arrow through its helmet and into its brain, he ran to my side.

His eyes were almost playful, but his words were serious. "I'm taking you out of here. _Now." _I nodded. My arm was beginning to throb with pain and I knew I could no longer ignore the pain, and by allowing him to guide me away from the fight, I wasn't really _fleeing_. I permitted him to take my hand, and I noticed with a certain amount of pleasure how warm his hand felt in mine.

_Fool, _I cursed myself. _He is an Elf and most probably thinks nothing of you. _

I then forced myself to concentrate on my feet and pushing the pain to the back of my mind, and not how good our hands felt linked.

-x-

Legolas led me away from the fight, far enough that I won't be involved but close enough to see. At the sound of a particularly terrifying scream, he turned his head sharply to the fight, and started to leave. Before he plunged back into it, however, he turned and met my eyes.

"I never asked your name." His voice was polite, as if we were talking about the weather on a normal day instead of in the middle of a battle.

"Evelyn." I answered. He nodded, and then jogged back to the break in the wall. I saw him shoot his last arrow into an Orc that was bearing down on another Elf, and he then drew his twin blades.

He slashed right and left, no less graceful with his blades than with his bow. I watched as if in a trance, transfixed by his movements.

Only the sound of my King's voice broke my reverie.

"Aragon! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" _And one woman, _I silently corrected. Aragon started to shout something in Elvish, killing Orcs all the while. He looked up to the leader of the Elves, and gestured that he retreat. He nodded, and also started shouting in Elvish.

I saw Legolas and another Elf forcibly dragging the dwarf away from the fight and I grinned. He was shouting at them, "What are you doing? What are you stopping for?"

I stood and wavered where I stood, blackness threatening to overcome my vision. Legolas released the dwarf, giving him to another Elf to carry, and he came instead to support me. His arm snaked around my waist and I blushed at the inappropriate touch. He lifted me as if I weighed nothing and half-carried, half-dragged me back to the Keep. I couldn't hold my own weight and soon I allowed myself to sag onto Legolas. I inhaled his smell, expecting to smell Orc's blood and the smell of war, but instead got a whiff of open air and crushed pine. I closed my eyes and took another sniff, enjoying his smell.

The darkness at the edge of my vision started to close in, and I couldn't resist its pull. I collapsed on Legolas, and I felt myself getting swept off my feet and a rocking motion overcame my senses. I allowed myself to fall into unconsciousness to the smell of pine, and my dreams were inhabited by walking through a forest of pine trees, a blond figure with blue eyes beckoning me.

-x-

I fluttered my eyes open to see Legolas sitting in front of me. "What happened?" I mumbled. An amused smile ghosted his features.

"You fainted." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. No duh.

"I mean with the battle." His eyes registered the seriousness of the situation.

"We had to retreat. The castle was breached." I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Let me fight." I said, letting my voice show how serious I was. Now that I felt reasonably rested, my protection instinct won out over my pain...and, well, once I wasn't looking at the Orcs I didn't feel _as _scared. Though I didn't know how I could fight if I was too damn scared to even look at the damn monsters...

"No." His answer was curt and his blue eyes showed his anger at such a request.

"Yes. Let me fight. Give me my sword." I ordered, pushing myself up and winced as my broken and wounded arm stung in pain. Something about his denying me a place on the battlefield made me want to fight even more.

He forcibly pushed me back down. "No, you are injured. I cannot allow you to do that."

"I can still hold a sword in my right hand." _Where is this rebellious feeling coming from? I don't want to fight!_

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "If I leave you, you would still find a way to fight, am I right?"

I smirked and nodded. Nothing he could say could dissuade me, now that I was so set against what he wanted me to do.

"Fine. But you stay in the back. That's it. I can't allow you to get hurt."

"Why?" The question rose unbidden, and I blushed.

He looked at me and more heat rushed to my face. Before he could answer, a banging on the door and an urgent voice that urged Legolas to leave. "I need to help seal the door." He answered. He paused before he got up and, as if he wanted to act before he could think about it, he placed a quick kiss on my forehead, the touch light and feathery.

Then he was gone.

-x-

I heard the clattering of hooves, and I cursed Legolas with all my heart. _He knew, _I thought. _He knew that there was no chance that I could ride, and that they would ride out. I don't know how, but he knew. _

I ran out the door in time to see the men riding out, charging the Orcs. The sight of the Orcs drove a spear of fear, cold as ice, into my heart and froze me where I stood. I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air and wishing I could look away, but I couldn't. My eyes seemed fixed upon the dark and gruesome army of Saruman, and upon the insignificant amount of riders who stood against them. I swallowed my fear and stood, gripping my sword in my right hand. If the Orcs broke through, they would have one more to deal with, and she wasn't going down easily.

I heard a horn to the East, and I saw our salvation. The White Wizard had come, with the army of Rohan. I watched as the horsemen went through the Orcs and I sagged against the wall. I knew now that I was no longer needed, that I didn't have to fight anymore.

I staggered back into the room and allowed myself to fall to the floor, unconscious.

-x-

I was vaguely aware of someone picking me up, and the scent of pine washed over my senses. I cuddled into Legolas' chest, glad that he had returned safely. I felt the faint pressure of his lips on my forehead, and I gladly fell asleep.

-x-

When I awoke, I knew I was in the infirmary. I sat up, my arm bound, and looked around for a familiar head. I soon found a familiar head, but not the one I was looking for.

"Haleth!" I cried out, jumping off of my pallet. My brother's head spun around, and amazement was shown in his green eyes.

"Evelyn?" He shouted, running to me. He hugged me, squeezing my arm and I gasped in pain. "Evelyn, what is wrong with you? You fought?"

I nodded, scanning my brother for any injuries. I saw that my twin had a bloody bandage around his head and his left arm hung loosely at his side. I also noticed he was sitting in an awkward position, with his left leg hanging off the edge of his pallet. It looked swollen and...broken?

"An Orc slashed at my arm, and then I broke it in the explosion, but it's alright, Legolas was there, I was safe." I explained quickly, watching my twin's eyes widen. "What happened to you?"

He waved his right arm dismissively. "Nothing near as exciting as yours. After I ran out of arrows and the Orcs were coming up the ladders I just lost my balance and tumbled down the stairs, and luckily someone recognized I was alive and brought me here. I broke my arm and leg and banged my head up pretty good." He regarded me, an odd kind of awe in his eyes. "But...wow, Lyn, you _fought! _Like you actually went head to head, toe to toe, with an actual Orc!"

I grimaced, but before I could reply, another answered for me. "And she will never do it again." My heart leapt in my chest and I severely scolded it before turning to meet the blue-eyed Elf. I felt Haleth straighten next to me, and his arm came across my shoulders in a very protective pose. I wanted to roll my eyes; he as being quite over protective.

"If I want to fight again, I would." I answered petulantly, though I knew I never would again. It was too frightening, and I had distracted Legolas when he needed to concentrate on his own well being and not that of a tom boy like me.

Legolas stopped before me, his eyes showing his amusement and a smile on his perfect lips. Heleth's arm tightened around me.

"Who are you, Master Elf?"

Legolas' eyes flicked to Haleth's and he regarded my brother like a commander looking at one of his soldiers. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. And you are?"

"I am Haleth, son of Hama, Lord Legolas, and this is Evelyn, my twin sister. What is your relation with her?"

I wanted to smack him. He was being an overbearing, over protective and _annoying _brother. Legolas seemed to notice my frustration with my brother with a bemused air.

"I discovered your sister before the battle began." He answered. I felt Haleth stiffen next to me and I knew what was going to happen, and at the last moment I smothered my groan.

"You knew and yet you still allowed her to fight?"

"I made her promise to retreat as soon as the fighting started. If I had known that she would not keep true to her promise, I would have never allowed her to set foot outside the caves." Legolas answered cooly. Haleth seemed to shrink away from the Elf and the barely suppressed power behind it. "If I may have a word with your sister?" Haleth nodded, but made no move to remove his arm from my shoulder, keeping me by his side. Legolas' fine eyebrows arched as he raised them. "Alone." He clarified.

Haleth made a strangled noise in his throat, but he gave us a nod and reluctantly lifted his arm from around me. I glared at him for that rude noise he made, and in a completely inappropriate act, I grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him out of the infirmary. I wanted to thank him for all he had done.

* * *

You would not _believe _the changes I have made to Evelyn's character ever since people mentioned she was like a 'Mary Sue' in the first chapter. Also this fic would be a helluva lot longer that I had planned, but hey it's all for you guys :)

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

R.e.v.i.e.w.

Please?

;]


	4. Gareth

From here is 'The Return Of The King' movie. I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

-Gareth-

* * *

When I thought I put enough distance between my brother and I, I finally released Legolas' hand but was surprised when he merely shifted his hand from my wrist to my hand, so that we were holding hands.

"My Lord," I started, pulling away from his warm grasp.

He only held on tighter.

I shrugged; there was nothing I could do about it as he was much stronger than I, and, even though I was loath to admit it again, I really liked the feel of his hand in mine. I first looked at our linked hands then brought my eyes to his and gasped at the intensity behind them.

His blue eyes seemed to shift from pale blue to the deepest azure I have ever seen and back, disconcerting me. It was almost as if he was looking past me and into my soul.

"M-my L-lord, I want to t-thank you for all that y-you have done, I don't t-think I could have survived if not for y-you." I stammered, willing to fill the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between us.

Suddenly, he released my hand and I staggered back. His eyes were now twinkling with barely suppressed mirth as he inclined his head gracefully. "It was no trouble, you are more than capable to hold your own in a fight. I think I may have worried unnecessarily."

I blushed at his praise.

He raised a finger in warning, stopping my thanks. "However, you are not to do it again under any circumstances. From what I gather, your mother was in hysterics. You cannot act so impulsively in the future." I hung my head, guilt and shame flooding through me. How could I have forgotten my mother? In my rush for a bid at glory and fame, I may have caused my mother to lose not one but both her children. Though I felt shame, I did not regret my decision.

I lifted my chin so I could look the Elf in his eyes. "I am truly sorry at the grief my mother felt on my account, but I cannot bring myself to repent my actions. I refused to die cowering in the caves, and chose to fight instead." I held his gaze, and I swore I saw a flicker of respect in his cerulean eyes.

Before he could saw anything, the dwarf ambled down the hall and paused when he saw us. "Legolas, we ride out for Isengard."

Legolas barely acknowledged the dwarf's presence, instead opting to continue to look at me with that indiscernible (and highly infuriating) look on his face. When the pause was drawn out enough to be awkward, Legolas finally broke eye contact and nodded to the dwarf, a smile on his face.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Gimli." Gimli had a sneaky smirk on his face that I wanted to forcibly wipe off, and his smirk grew broader when he saw my face. My scowl deepened and Gimli chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think I'll stay here." He stated, placing his feet on the ground and leaning his chin on his ax. Legolas sighed softly and he looked at me again, a bemused smile on his face. He took my hand in his and placed a kiss upon the back of it before trotting to the dwarf.

The dwarf clapped him on the back, and said in his rumbling voice, "She's a good looking lass, but I think I prefer dwarf ladies. She's too skinny for my liking, and did you see what she was wearing? Breeches!"

I bristled at the criticism, and self-consciously smoothed my tunic. "She may also be too tall." Came Legolas' response, his voice containing his amusement.

The dwarf grumbled something in reply and I giggled. I would certainly love to hear a conversation with those two someday, if I ever got the chance.

-x-

That day Helms Deep was evacuated. The threat that drove the whole of Rohan into its depths had been terminated, and the people were allowed to return to their villages.

If only I had one to return to.

"Lady Evelyn?" Came a polite voice behind me. Startled that I had been addressed as 'Lady', even though I had donned one of my plainer dresses, I turned around and immediately sunk into a curtsey.

"Lady Eowyn." I replied, respectfully. My mind was reeling; what could Eowyn, niece of King Theoden, want to do with me?

"Please, stand up." When I had done so, keeping my eyes averted, she ordered, "Walk with me." I quickly settled into step behind her, trying to keep up with her longer and more purposeful strides.

"You fought in the battle, did you not?" Her question was more like a statement, but I nodded. I suddenly feared for my life; I had disobeyed an order and disguised myself, but I wondered how she knew.

"Yes milady."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't call me 'milady' please. Eowyn should do fine between friends."

"And are we friends?"

She shot me a beaming smile. "I would certainly like to be, if it is ok with you." I nodded my head vigorously.

"What did you wish to discuss with me, mil-Eowyn?" Eowyn stopped and smiled gently at a smaller boy, one I recognized from the armory. I felt sick; his whole arm had been cut off and he was a ghastly color of grey, his short brown hair hung limp on his shoulders.

"How are you, dear?" She asked, her voice soft. The boy turned his brown feverish eyes to hers, and he swallowed dryly.

"I hurt." He whimpered, and I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. Eowyn's smile was encouraging. "I promise you won't hurt much longer."

She then stood and quickly trotted off, and at a loss at what to do, I sat with the boy. I placed my uninjured arm around him, careful to keep my left arm in its sling, and he leaned against me as if I were his last hold on life.

"What is your name?" I kept my voice low and soft, and I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Gareth." He whispered. "Water, please."

I nodded and reached for the water jug that lay next to me, releasing his shoulders. I poured the cool liquid down his throat and he gulped at it gratefully.

When he had his fill of the water, I put the jug down and not out of his reach so he may get more if he wanted to. "Where is your family?"

At this, the boy's eyes became unfocused. "Dunno. Tis just me and my brother and my father, my mum died when I was young. We all had to fight." A wave of sympathy for this small boy came over me, but before I could say any more, Eowyn appeared with a surgeon. The man looked grim and nodded to Eowyn.

Stooping so he was at Gareth's level, the surgeon asked, "Where else do you hurt?" Gareth pointed to his arm and his side, which was bloody. The surgeon looked forbidding. "I will try to make you feel better, ok? But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Gareth nodded his head weakly. The surgeon then looked at Eowyn and ordered in a hushed voice, "I need ale and he needs to be put somewhere more private. He may not make the night." Eowyn nodded and darted off for the ale when the surgeon's eyes alighted on me. "Help me lift him." Either the surgeon didn't notice my wounded arm or he figured the boy was so light we could carry him on our own, I don't know, but I consented. As we lifted him, the boy gave a cry of pain and his eyes rolled tot the back of his head. He fell limp and unconscious.

We hoisted the boy into a smaller room, the floors already slick with blood. I gagged but the surgeon seemed oblivious to the smell. We lay him on a small table-the only clean thing in the area-and straightened him out. Eowyn rushed into the room, a jug of ale in her hand, but when she saw the boy was already unconscious she placed the jug at the foot of the table. The surgeon ripped off the boy's remaining clothes and he hissed as he saw his side.

I peeked around the surgeon and I staggered back. Gareth had a large slash in his chest, indicating a strong down stroke that had obviously claimed his ram as well.

"Can you help him?" I asked, my voice frantic.

The surgeon had a kind of hopelessness in his eyes, and I shook him. "Can you help him?"

He looked at the boy again, and answered, hesitant. "Maybe, but it will be a lot of work. I would need your help."

"Anything."

He nodded and rolled his sleeves up. "Alright, you see that lamp over there?" I nodded and picked it up. "Hold it right here, above my head, and _do not move._"

"What about me?" Eowyn asked, her voice sounding small.

"I would need you to hold down the boy; he will twitch and cry out. Comfort him if you can. Does anyone know his name?"

"Gareth." I answered, and he nodded.

Hours passed, hours that were more hideous than the battle. Gareth screamed and wailed when the surgeon placed the burning iron on the stump of his arm to staunch the bleeding, and fell unconscious again. When the surgeon started to stitch his chest, Gareth was mercifully still senseless, though his eyes turned restlessly under his eyelids. My arm soon tired of holding the lamp aloft for such a long period of time, but every time I looked at Gareth's face I found some sort of unknown strength to keep it high.

After a very long time, the surgeon knotted the thread. Sighing gustily, he stood back and gulped the ale. He wiped the sweat on his brow and turned to Eowyn and I, my worry echoed on her face. He gave us a triumphant smile, and announced, "He will live."

Eowyn and I sighed happily at once, and a giggle burst from my lips. Eowyn joined in my laughter, the stress of the day finally being released in our laughter.

-x-

After we had sponged off the blood and vomit from our clothes, Eowyn finally answered the question I had forgotten about. "I wanted to talk to you because I want you to escort me back to Edoras."

I looked at her in amazement. "Why?" I blurted out, and I mentally berated myself.

"I heard about your deeds in the battle, and I wanted to meet this fierce warrior woman." She flashed me a bright smile when I blushed. "I also wanted to see what kind of character this woman had to see if she was suited to be my maid."

"Your maid?" My tone was colored with my disbelief.

She leveled her grey eyes at my green ones. "Do you accept?" I mentally turned over all the possible reasons why Eowyn would take a maid now when she had never asked for one, and I could think of none.

"Yes, I accept." her face broke out into a huge smile that lit up her face.

"Then it is settled. We would leave for Edoras tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? But everyone is leaving today!"

Eowyn shrugged. "We will leave at first light. Meet me here, tomorrow and say your goodbyes." Her eyes softened as she saw my eyes fill with tears. "I didn't mean to sound so crass, Evelyn. Spend as much time as you want with your family." I nodded, grateful.

As she turned to leave, I stopped her with a hand on her elbow. "Eowyn, what would happen to Gareth?"

Eowyn's eyes became sad. "His brother and father perished in the battle. As far as I know the only family he has left is an elderly aunt, so he would have to live with her I assume."

I shook my head in sympathy, but I stopped as a thought occurred to me. "Eowyn..." My voice was hesitant as I proposed my idea. "Would it be alright if I adopted Gareth?"

Eowyn's eyes turned thoughtful. "I believe that would be alright. If he is up to it, brig him with you tomorrow. And Evelyn," I inclined my head. "break the news to him gently, alright?" I nodded; I had planned to.

My goodbyes to my mother and brother were less teary than I expected; they were more elated at my advanced post than the prospect of me leaving them.

"This is...amazing! Lyn, you are so lucky, I wish I could be in the service of Lady Eowyn." Haleth's eyes took on a dream like quality and I smacked him on the arm.

"You pervert!"

He rubbed his arm with a good natured smile on his face. My mother shook her head at her son, but she too seemed happy at what I had chosen, both in regards with Eowyn and Gareth.

"Do you want me to tell Gareth?" Her voice was soft, as it always is. I shook my head; it was my responsibility. I hugged my mother for what felt would be the last time, and walked away from her, tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away and walked to where I knew Gareth lay.

I broke the news to him as gently as I could, and I had to admire Gareth. He didn't collapse, but instead held his head high and proudly. "My brother and father died an honorable death." His lips quivered, and I gave him a one sided hug, wincing as my injured arm was smashed against his body.

"I have offered to have you live with me, if that is alright with you." Gareth nodded his head, and he turned his head away from me so he could hide his tears. I tapped him on the shoulder awkwardly. "If you are feeling up to it tomorrow, we are leaving at first light." He nodded to indicate that he heard me, but gave no indication if he would be with us in the morrow, and I walked away, feeling horrible.

* * *

Oh boy this fic is gonna be wayyyyyy longer than I expected, even after I made the changes! I never meant to add Gareth, but he was just too cute to pass up…

P.s. I didn't realize until after I wrote this that Hama was the doorward of Theoden's Golden Halls. So let's just say for the sake of this fic he is Evelyn and Haleth's father and they were lived in a little village on the outskirts of Rohan where the madmen went and killed everyone, k? :)

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

R.e.v.i.e.w.

Please?

;]


	5. Captivation

-Captivation-

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." A chill ran down my spine as I remembered that dark night, the blood, the screams of the dying…I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Legolas.

We had barely returned to Edoras-I was in a chamber near Eowyn's-when the return of King Theoden and his company of men were announced. It had not failed my notice that Legolas was part of this group; in fact a small part of me hoped for it. We were currently holding a feast to celebrate the victory of Helms Deep and the passing of those brave souls who died there.

"Hail the victorious dead!" Roared King Theoden, and a chorus of "Hail!" followed it, me following. Though I had no ale to raise to those who died, I lent my voice.

I stayed for the celebrations that followed the King's speech, but I was soon wearied and Legolas insisted I go to bed, and, naturally and rebelliously, I ignored him. I didn't know why he insisted to stay by my side, as there were many other diversions that he could lend his time to, like the drinking competition that Gimli challenged him to, but yet he did. Like an unwavering and faithful guard dog, he watched out for me and ensured I ate a sufficient meal and that I didn't drink the wine or ale offered to 'the lady warrior'.

It was only Eowyn's presence that drove my overbearing, though not unwelcome, nursemaid away. He melted into the crowd, hid blue eyes never straying from my form. It was only when he had disappeared fully did I find the confidence to speak to Eowyn.

"Yes milady, what is it do you desire of me?"

Eowyn rolled her grey eyes. "Didn't I tell you to not call me 'milady'?" She chided playfully. "You may be my maid, but also my friend."

I smiled genuinely in response, and shifted my arm in its sling so it rested more comfortably. The stitches on my wound pulled and I made a face, but I otherwise showed no outward sign of pain; I didn't need Legolas stifling me with his presence again. Eowyn suddenly became agitated, and pulling at her sleeves and smoothing her hair.

"I came to ask a question, and you must answer me honestly." I nodded; I always strove for sincerity when it came to the King's favorite niece. She took a deep breath, looking rattled. Spreading her arms, she asked, "Do I look alright?"

I almost laughed aloud, but the seriousness on her face stopped me. "Are you serious? Eowyn, you look as beautiful as ever." And she did. With her long golden tresses and lithe body, she was the most beautiful woman in the room. She gave me a small smile in return, but her eyes remained unsure. I took her hand in mine, and gestured around the room. "Eowyn, look around. No-one in this room can rival you for looks or heart. Any man that has caught your eye is lucky indeed. Aragorn would be a fool to allow you to pass under his nose unnoticed."

Eowyn drew me into a tight embrace, and I awkwardly tapped her shoulder with my right hand. "I'm not the only one who has caught someone's eye." She whispered. She pulled away and met my confused gaze with a wink and a laugh. "You'll understand soon enough, Evelyn. Now enjoy the party."

She, like Legolas, then disappeared into the boisterous crowd and I suddenly felt very alone. I shivered, thought not from the cold, and stifled a yawn. Figuring that I will no longer be needed, I decided to walk back to my room. _Well, our room, _I corrected myself. Though still healing and weak, Gareth had met us to come to Edoras and had collapsed in our room as soon as we had arrived, and had stayed there ever since.

I left the hot and overcrowded room, and soon the voices of revelry and merriment faded behind me. I breathed in the cool night air, and a brisk wind sent me clutching my dress around me even tighter and shielding the lamp I carried from being outed. Should the small flame go out, I would be in grave trouble; not only do I not know the halls of Eowyn's childhood home well enough, I was also, terribly afraid of the dark.

A large and heavy piece of cloth settled on my shoulders, and startled, I took a step away and reached for the dagger I knew was hanging at my waist. A low chuckle stopped me and I looked at the tall figure next to me, a reproach on my lips. "You shouldn't walk unaccompanied at night, Evelyn."

"And you shouldn't creep up on unsuspecting girls, Legolas." I retorted. I looked at the green cloth that hung on my shoulders and fingered it gingerly. I had only ever seen him and his comrades wear it, and the hobbits they had brought from Isengard also sported these cloaks. It was a mossy green and was secured around the wearer's neck by an intricately wrought brooch in the shape of a leaf. It kept the cold off quite nicely, and I burrowed into the cloak and slyly smelled it to see if it smelled like him. As expected, the smells of crushed pine and woods entered my nose.

I looked at the strange Elf next to me, and wondered how he could not be cold in his attire without his cloak. He was wearing a simple dark breeches with a pair of boots and a dark tunic, his hands clasped behind him as he walked. "Do you not feel the cold?"

He turned his unnerving blue eyes to mine, and a blush crept up my neck. "It is a short walk to your room and you have more need of it." I suddenly felt very tired, as if my eyes couldn't keep open any longer. My eyes drooped and I staggered as I walked. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned against Legolas, the rhythm of his steps lulling me to sleep. Without hesitation, he lifted me into his arms and cradled me to his chest as if I were a baby. "This has become a habit of yours." I murmured, stifling another yawn. "Carrying me. It must be awfully tiring."

His chest rumbled as he laughed. "I rather enjoy it." He answered, but I wasn't sure if I had heard it or imagined it. I had fallen asleep.

-x-

I was woken when Legolas gently lay me on my bed. I sat up a little to see where Gareth had fallen asleep and through half lidded eyes, I noticed with satisfaction he was sprawled out on the smaller bed, his face peaceful despite his injuries.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." He murmured. I nodded, and curled up on my right side, careful not to lay on my injured side. Remembering I still had his cloak, I clumsily removed it and handed it back to its owner, ignoring his protests.

"Don't blow out the lamp." I mumbled sleepily. I'll never tell him this outright, but I was terrified of the dark. And spiders. But mostly the dark.

I felt his lips on my forehead, a gesture I had quickly grown to associate with him and only him, and I willingly fell into the land of my dreams.

-x-

When I awoke later that night, I was first aware of the sense numbing _darkness. _I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened them I would see the light of my lamp, _anything, _that would alleviate the blackness of the night. My hopes went unfulfilled. I began to hyperventilate, my breaths coming in short and strangled gasps that I barely noticed another presence in my room. My heart rate was so high I was sure that Gareth would wake just from the sound of its loud and frantic beats, and I slowly struggled for control of my own body. I needed light, where was the blasted light? Why had it gone out?

I took a shuddering breath and closed my eyes again, doing as my brother often instructed me to do. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered my brother, far gone now, when he would comfort me in my times of panic. He would tell me to take deep breaths and listen for any other sounds, and to concentrate on those alone. Listening to his instructing voice in my head, I took a deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it. I repeated this until my breathing had returned to normal-or as normal as it _could _get-and then I strained my ears to hear anything. Gradually small sounds came to me; the sounds of rats as the scurried down the hall; the hoots of owls; the breathing of two others beside myself…

My eyes shot open. _Two? _Who else could be in here besides Gareth and myself? I slowly moved my hand to under my pillow and gripped the dagger I had hidden there. Quickly, I sat up and spun to face the unknown person, dagger raised high, but was stopped by a firm hand. I struggled against it and as I opened my mouth to scream another hand clapped upon my mouth. "Hush, you'll wake Gareth." Legolas' cool and familiar voice settled my already frayed nerves, and I slumped into my bed.

"You scared me!" I scolded as I settled down, closing my eyes and trying to concentrate on anything other than the oppressive dark. He struck a flint and lit a candle, and I gladly opened my eyes to greedily drink in the light.

"You keep a dagger under your pillow?" His voice was light, but his eyes were serious. I moved around on my bed to make space for him. He sat on my bed, and the mattress didn't sink under his weight. I chalked it up to his Elvish qualities, and instead focused on him. His features were thrown into high relief by the lamp in my room, the candlelight flickering across his face.

"What is wrong?" I asked, bringing my hand to his face. It was an instinctual act, and I shocked myself when I did it.

He leaned into my palm, closing his eyes. "I feel an evil emerging and increasing in the East. I fear that the enemy is moving." He said softly, so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I wasn't aware of the tears falling down my face until he brushed them away. He seemed to know what my feelings were before even I did. "I will return to you, Evelyn." He said, cupping my face with his hands and brushing the fast forming tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I promise." I nodded; it was all I could manage. I wasn't even sure why I wanted him to return, or why his promise resonated in my heart. A deep and inexplicable void opened in my chest at the thought of him leaving me. _Damn my teenage hormones. _

He kissed my forehead and then leaned his forehead against mine, and our breath mingled. "Now you must sleep. I have kept you awake for far too long."

I nodded again and pulled away, pillowing my head on my uninjured arm. The last sight I saw before my eyes drifted closed were his blue eyes.

-x-

"The black ships?" I asked, my voice betraying my confusion.

"That is the road that Aragon is destined to take, and so Gimli and I would accompany him as we always would." His voice was calm.

We were in my room, and he had just told me of what had happened the night he awoke me. He was now plaiting my hair so that it was not as tangled; even though I had bathed since the battle, my hair refused to be released of its tangles. I mentioned that I would just chop it all off, and as a compromise, Legolas offered to braid it for me.

_"Braid it?" I had asked. _

_He nodded his head, amusement dancing in his blue eyes. "In braids your hair won't be as tangled." He had answered. I gently fingered his own silky blond strands and sighed in envy. _

_"If my hair was as fine as yours, I would agree, but my hair is prone to tangles." _

_He had smiled. "When I am done with it, you would cherish your hair." _

_"Fine," I grumbled, not convinced. _

I don't want to admit it, but the braids he put in my hair ensured that it didn't tangle and I was actually able to control my mass of hair.

"When would you leave?" I asked, my voice wavering. After my episode last night, I wasn't sure how I felt about him leaving but I sure didn't like it. Not at all.

His hands moved methodically through my hair, but otherwise his touch was feather light. Sometimes I would feel a gentle touch on the nape of my neck, a gentle caress, and I would shiver slightly.

"When we leave for war against Mordor's forces. We will accompany the riders of Rohan as far as fate destines for us, and we will part ways when we reach the river." I nodded, and a gentle tug reminded me that I shouldn't move my head.

"Stop moving." He said playfully. "Or else this would come out all wrong, and I would have to restart."

"Is that a threat?"

A gentle tug was my answer, and I grinned.

-x-

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled as he burst through the doors to the Golden Hall. I was there with Eowyn, and all heads turned from Aragorn to King Theoden. "Gondor calls for aid."

The congregation of people massed in the Golden Hall waited with bated breath for King Theoden's answer.

The King looked around the room, his eyes seeming to meet everyone's gazes. He looked down as if considering before he gave us his answer. "And Rohan will answer. Master the Rohirrim." I sighed.

My feelings were mixed; I was happy that we were going to ride out and meet Mordor and aid Gondor, but I couldn't help but feel saddened. Not only would I not be able to ride out with the army under the guise of a man once more, as my arm was not near healed yet, I would have to bid Legolas farewell.

I lifted my eyes so that our gazes met, but before he could move towards me, I ran outside.

I needed the fresh air and time alone to organize my feelings.

Eowyn joined me, and I wondered what she thought about Aragorn leaving her. "Do not despair, Evelyn. We women of the noble house are expected to ride out with the men as far as Dunharrow to see them off."

As she spoke, a gong resounded throughout the city. "I fear I cannot hold a reins, milady." My voice was despondent.

"And you will allow that to stop you?" Her tone was reproachful. "You, who disguised herself as a man and fought in the battle of Helms Deep?" Her words sent a jolt of pride in my heart, and I knew that even if I had to be strapped to a horse, I will also ride to Dunharrow. "I only wish I had your strength, and your courage." She said, looking away from me.

"You are courageous, in your own way Eowyn." I replied, but she grunted noncommittally in return.

We both didn't speak for a while; no words were needed for the invisible bond that now bound us together. She wished for my strength, and she lent me hers.

A flurry of activity was occurring in the city, and the men were quickly readying themselves for war.

"Come," Eowyn said, extending her arm. "We must pack for our journey. Pack lightly, mind, and don't forget your sword. You never know when you may need it." She winked at me, and I grinned, allowing her to take me back into the building.

* * *

Wow this editing and stuff is taking a really long time O.o And whoa, this chapter is long, even though I'm sure I cut off half to put in the next! WTH?

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

R.e.v.i.e.w.

Please?

;]


	6. Riding Out

-Riding Out-

* * *

Legolas was not pleased to see I was riding with them, but I saw admiration in his eyes when I mounted the horse with no help. Though my arm was paining me, I had too much pride to ask for help. He did a quick check of my saddle bags, and he raised an eyebrow as he saw the sword lying within reach; I had not bothered to cover mine as Eowyn had done. The people of Rohan knew what I had done in Helms Deep, and though most now held me in high regard, there were others who totally disapproved of my unladylike actions.

I was dressed in clothes that I was most comfortable in, and Eowyn had sighed with regret and unsuppressed longing as I slipped the pair of dark breeches on. She was a tom boy like me, but since she was part of the royal family she was not allowed to show her unladylike preferences, unlike a commoner like me. Owing to my past actions, and the fact that in my village the sight of me in breeches was a regular one, no one protested to my clothing choice.

I had allowed my hair to hang loosely about my face, the braids gently hitting each other with each shake of my head. I gestured to Legolas, indicating that I was ready for him to place Gareth in front of me; he and I would be riding together. I saw Gareth's face tense in pain as Legolas lifted him, despite Legolas' attempts at being gentle. When he was settled in the saddle in front of me, I wrapped my right arm around him and grasped the reins. _I could do this. _

I looked at Legolas to see a smile playing along his lips.

"What?" I asked, my voice sharp.

He shook his head, his smile widening but said nothing. His eyes danced in mirth at a joke only he knew. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think we look funny, don't you?"

Gareth seemed bemused by this. "Anything would look funny with you, Evie." He had taken to teasing me as much as Gimli, and even gave me a new nickname. I glared at the back of his head, and squeezed his middle a little.

"Remember who is riding, and I could easily push you off _Gary._" I retorted, keeping my voice playful. Gareth shrugged.

"Sure, Evie." His answer gave me no confidence in his ability to keep the jibes at a minimum. I had forgotten Legolas until he tenderly touched my thigh, causing me to look at him. He had an intense look in his eyes, as if he were telling me to be careful with his eyes. I nodded, and he reached up to stroke my face before silently leaving to mount his own steed and pulling Gimli behind him, leaving me speechless. I didn't know what to make of his unspoken gestures of affection, but I knew my heart leapt whenever he did them.

"Ohh, seems like someone's in _love._" Teased Gareth when my gaze stayed on Legolas for too long. My cheeks grew scarlet.

"Oh, be quiet, you." I muttered before urging the horse towards the quickly forming column of riders.

He sniggered, but said nothing.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan the oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all. To lord and to land!" Cried Eowyn's brother, Eomer. With that, the men of Rohan rode out and the only ones not of the Rohirrim-Evelyn, Gareth and myself-following.

-x-

The next day we arrived at the encampment, and there was already activity taking place. Those who came before us were setting up camp around the area, cries of, "Make way for the King!" rang out.

I followed at a more statelier pace, taking in the sights. I allowed my eyes to wander from the back of Legolas' head and the men who made camp so efficiently, which was no doubt born out of years of practice.

Legolas' eyes met with mine just as my horse lurched, causing pain to shoot up my arm. Gareth also tensed in pain; riding was not easy for the two of us. Concern was shown on Legolas' fine features, but before he could make his way to me, I quickly gave him a reassuring nod. He still looked worried, but he never strayed from behind King Theoden.

Gimli also looked behind him, and a grin spread on the dwarf's face. I could just tell that either Legolas or I would get a fierce teasing later that day, whether from Gareth (who I am sure saw that exchange) or Gimli, I couldn't tell. Maybe both.

We made our way to the top of the hill, and a few helpful soldiers set up the tent for Eowyn, Gareth and myself. They nodded their head respectfully at us before leaving, my thanks being echoed by Eowyn.

"What do you think?" She asked as she entered the tent.

"About what?" I asked, as I ducked my head under the tent flap.

"About-everything. The feeling the men have before the battle, the feeling of this camp...everything."

I sat down gingerly, and stared at my broken arm solemnly. "I don't know. The atmosphere here seems to be more light hearted than the one at Helms Deep, but this time we are going in aid of Gondor instead of facing imminent death." I looked at her and grinned. "I prefer it this way, though."

She looked at my broken arm, and then my face. "If you weren't injured, would you ride out with the men?"

I looked away from her as I formulated my response. When I finally answered, my voice was halting. "I only fought at Helms Deep to protect my family and because I knew they needed every able bodied person there was. Even though I am no man, I knew I could shoot and fight like one, so why not lend my aid? I figured that I may die anyways, so why not die fighting? They were forcing _children _to fight in Helms Deep; here, they have no use for the children. Or of me. I prefer not to fight if I don't have the need." I shuddered. I don't think I could even stand the sight of an Orc now, and I have absolutely no clue as to how I didn't freeze in terror in Helms Deep; I didn't know how I continued to fight. "Why do you ask?"

Eowyn refused to meet my eyes. "No reason." She muttered. I knew there was more to it than that, but I let it be. If she wanted to tell me, she would tell me in her own time.

I heard some horses raising a fuss outside our tent, and an uneasy feeling settled in my bones. A chill crept into the tent as the day grew longer. Gareth sensed it too, and came closer under me so he could snuggle under the safety of my arm. I wrapped it around him, grateful for his added warmth.

-x-

"There." Said Eowyn, pleasure in her voice as she fit a helmet onto the hobbit Merry's head. "A true esquire of Rohan."

Gareth and I sat in the corner of our tent and watched with amusement as Eowyn outfitted the halfling with men's armor, but I didn't wish to dissuade either of them. I found it admirable that the hobbit would want to fight alongside men. Gareth seemed amused that the hobbit was his size but yet a man.

"I'm ready!" He said as he drew his short sword, almost cleaving Eowyn in two. She jumped back, startled, and a nervous giggle escaped her mouth.

"Sorry." He said, but he was unabashed. "It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." Eowyn's voice was stern, like a mother's. She followed him out the tent, and I heard her admonish him. "To the smithy. Go!"

After that, the voices and conversations became incoherent, and I didn't bother strain my ears to hear any of it, preferring to lie back and rest my eyes. My arm pained me from the ride, and the pain wearied me. Healing seemed to sap all my strength. I felt Gareth curl onto my side, and my arm pillowed his head. The ride had taken its toll on both of us. I didn't want to bring him as I'm not sure if he is healed as yet, but I was loath to keep him at Edoras. Also he looked at me with those eyes of his...I couldn't say no.

After a moment, Eowyn stormed into our tent. "That stupid brother of mine!" She cursed, obviously distressed. I cracked an eye but said nothing, waiting for her to explain her outburst. Gareth stirred slightly, but seemed oblivious to her entrance. Eowyn didn't even notice the dozing boy, she was so angry.

"He does not believe in Merry-he doesn't want him to fight! He has every right to fight for those he loves." She paced up and down in our small tent, striding out her anger. At last, she tumbled to her knees before me. "You believe Merry should fight, don't you Evelyn?" Her eyes pleaded with mine, and I struggled to give her the most honest answer I could manage.

"I believe every body-whether man, hobbit or Elf-has a right to fight and protect those he loves. That is why I fought in Helms Deep, and that is why you are planning to fight." She froze, and her eyes widened.

"How did you discover the whisperings of my heart's true desire?" She asked softly, careful to pitch her tone so that none outside shall hear us.

"You are very transparent, Eowyn. You practically made it clear to anyone with the eyes to see. Thankfully for you, not many men pay attention to women." I answered with a smirk.

"You'll not tell?"

I met her grey eyes with my green ones. "If you swear to not get yourself killed, milady."

"I swear."

-x-

"I must take the Dimholt road." Legolas' voice was soft in the darkness, his face lit only by the small lamp I had lit. When he had emerged in Eowyn's and my tent a few minutes prior dressed for travel and battle, his bow strung and lying across his back, he had softly told Eowyn that Aragon was planning to leave. She had rushed out without a backward glance. I was afraid to get up; Gareth was so attached to my side I may wake him if I stood. I had managed to move his head from my arm to a pillow, but he only nuzzled closer to me.

"The Dimholt road?" I asked, just as softly. "No one who goes through there ever returns!"

"It is the path Aragorn must take, and thus Gimli and I must take as well." My heart felt like it was being pulled out by a pair of rusty tongs, so much was the pain. I sat up carefully, repositioning Gareth so he won't be disturbed by my movements. I wanted to look at Legolas in his eyes.

He took each of my palms, careful with my injured arm, and placed a kiss on each. He then leaned to kiss my forehead, and then the tears that fell down my face.

Slowly, tenderly, he lowered his lips to mine.

It was a feather light touch, but that was all that was needed to send my heart into hyper drive. "I will return to you." He promised, kissing my forehead again.

I nodded and raise my green eyes to his blue ones.

"You better."

-x-

Tears were still falling down my cheeks as a stunned Eowyn entered our tent. I quickly brushed aside my tears and indicated she sit next to me. She did so numbly, seemly unaware of her actions. She was in shock.

"Aragorn?" I asked, and a small gasp escaped her mouth. She covered her mouth with shaking fingers, and sobs racked her body. It was so sudden and unexpected, I did all I could under the circumstances; I held her in my rams and cried with her. Right now I didn't care if I woke Gareth or not.

After a few moments of holding each other, she finally calmed down enough to speak. "He-he said he didn't want me the way I wanted him. He sa-said that he could not give me what I seek."

I was shocked; I had always thought that Aragorn and Eowyn would get married when this was over.

"Why?" I winced at the callousness of my question.

"H-he loves another." She answered.

"Oh Eowyn." I sighed and rested my head on hers, and allowed her to cry.

-x-

I knew that Eowyn spent a sleepless night outside. I knew, for I had woken when she left and stayed awake, waiting for her to return. Only when the light of dawn lit the tent's walls did I resign myself to sleep. A sleep where I dreamt the Legolas was just out of reach, and no matter how fast I ran, he was faster.

-x-

I was awoken by the sounds of someone unpacking noisily, and looked up to see Eowyn. She was rummaging through her saddle bags. Gareth was already awake, staring at her with wide eyes. To his credit, he said nothing.

"Wha-?" I mumbled, shaking the dregs of my dream away.

"Evelyn. I need your breeches."

"My what? Eowyn, is it time?"

She nodded, and I got up and quickly handed her a pair of my brown breeches, followed by a white shirt. I quickly outfitted her then in the armor I wore in Helms Deep, fitting on the helmet last.

"Always ensure your hair is hidden; yours is much longer than mine or of any of the men's, and fairer. If anything, that would give you away." I reminded her as I handed her her sword. "Also, do not speak, and if you are required to do so, just grunt or shake your head." She nodded, her fear and anticipation showing in her light eyes.

Before she left, she grasped my forearm. "Theoden has made me his heir. Should neither of us survive, I entrust Rohan to you."

"Me, milady?"

She nodded, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Godspeed." She mumbled.

"Godspeed, milady. Don't forget what you swore to me!"

* * *

ok, I know this was long in coming but I was settling in college, and making friends and socializing and homework…yeah, fun times x) hope you liked it, though! Don't expect many regular updates from me, though. I hav so many other stories that I write, and I'm behind in all of them…except three. Well, now it's four :p

Any thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

R.e.v.i.e.w.

Please?

;]


	7. Leaving

-Leaving-

* * *

The men-and Eowyn- rode out that morning, and soon I was only left with Gareth, myself and those who had to take the King's belongings and household back to Edoras.

"Where is Eowyn?" Came a frantic call. I was in my tent, packing my saddlebags, when I heard it. I was deliberating whether enough distance was spread between the riders and us, when a frantic man came in.

"Eowyn?"

I determined that even if they sent their fastest horseman after her, they couldn't catch up. It was now well past noon, and the riders left at daybreak. I causally continued to fold my clothes. I was wearing one of Eowyn's dresses, the one she wore before she left.

The man seemed to recognize the dress and advanced on me, a threatening air about him. "Now listen here, if you don't tell me where Lady Eowyn is-" He stopped as my sword rested on his collarbone.

"I do not take well to threats, _sir._" I said, my voice cool and my hand steady. "Do you wish to rephrase that question?"

He gulped audibly, and retreated a step. I allowed my sword arm to fall to my side, but my stance showed that I had no way let my guard down. I was actually feeling slightly awkward with it in my left hand, and if the man decided he wanted to overpower me, I don't think I could have held him off for very long in my state. Holding the sword was wearing enough.

"Where is the Lady Eowyn, milady Evelyn?"

I sheathed my sword before I answered, careful to choose my words carefully. "She has left."

"Left?"

I brought my eyes to the man's. "She has left with the riders of Rohan to fight in the battle for Middle earth. She has left me in charge in her stead. I suggest you tell the rest of the men, and you better not send anyone after her or else you will feel the bite of my blade."

The man looked shocked, and did a hasty bow before leaving to tell the remaining people. I sighed, and looked at the ceiling of my tent.

I wasn't sure if I could do this, but as a favor to Eowyn, I would.

-x-

The ride back to Edoras was uneventful, and the men kept shooting furtive glances in my direction. The only ones who seemed to be on my side were the women.

Gareth would glare at any man who would give me a disapproving glance, and I found myself feeling even more affection for the brown haired boy. He and I rode back together, my good hand wrapped around his waist and gripping the reins. I was not a big fan of riding at the moment, and I couldn't wait to collapse into a bed.

Of course, I won't get much sleep anyways.

Running a kingdom is no easy task, and if I didn't have Gareth at my side to provide comic relief, I am sure I would have gone mad.

"Did you see that woman?" He whispered conspiratorially when the woman in question had left. I nodded, a small smile on my face as I waited for him t continue his statement. "I'm surprised she didn't roll in here. She was _huge_!" I snorted and covered my face with my hand.

"Gareth, that isn't nice." My chiding was lessened by the lingering grin on my face. Unrepentant, Gareth's smirk just grew wider.

Each day I dealt with whatever petty problems the people of the city of Edoras brought to me, and I forced myself to be fair in all my dealings. Soon the people began to trust me, and in a city full of only women and children, I began to feel at peace. I would have thought that with the men of Rohan fighting for Gondor that there would be raids and thieves, but there were a surprising small amount of complaints of bandits from anyone. And what small number there were, they were quickly quelled by the small contingent of knights King Theoden left for Eowyn. I felt safe and secure, and at home with Edoras, a place I had become to call my home.

That is, until I would fall asleep.

My dreams were haunted by Legolas' eyes, beckoning me to follow where I couldn't go. And in each dream, I would lose him.

Every night I would wake up from my restless sleep and crawl over to Gareth's bed to rest with him. Eventually he and I just started to share my bigger bed. His presence kept the dreams at bay.

My seventeenth birthday came and went unnoticed. I didn't want anyone to know about it, even though in my village Haleth and I would have been thrown a great celebration. Traditionally sixteen is the age when girls and boys became men and women, but my village preferred to celebrate the seventeenth birthday as at seventeen we could own our own property, join in on village talks, and marry.

Many eligible men would have come courting, and eventually my father and mother would have approved of one for me. Now that my life was different, I only wanted to celebrate it with one person, but he wasn't here.

I only remembered him in my dreams.

-x-

After many sleepless nights and days of worrying over the fate of Gondor, I finally received a letter from Legolas. I was so excited and jubilant, Gareth had to calm me down before I even opened it. I quickly sobered when I read it, though:

_My dear Evelyn-_

_We are victorious, but our journey doesn't end here. We ride out to Mordor, to act as a distraction to give Frodo and Sam the time needed to destroy the Ring. _

_Aragorn has won the allegiance of the traitors who lived in the mountains, and it is they who helped us turn the tide in the battle. If it were not for them, we would have never won. He has released them of their oath, but Gimli didn't agree. When does he ever agree? He is the most stubborn dwarf I have ever had the pleasure of meeting._

_Eowyn is in good health, though she has broken her arm while defending Theoden from the Witch King of Angmar. She successful defeated the leader of the wraith riders where every one else has failed. I assume you knew of her plan? Of course you did, and I am surprised you didn't ride out with her, even with your arm._

_However, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that the wraith succeeded in killing the King of Rohan. I suppose that would make Eowyn the Queen, and her safety is even more important now. I'm sincerely sorry that I had to be the one to impart this horrible news to you. Even though this news may be sad, Rohan would remember their King forevermore. His courage and his deeds would live on forever in songs and ballads. Eowyn would return as soon as it is possible for her coronation._

_How is Gareth faring?_

_Keep yourself safe._

_I will see you soon, as I promised. Wait for me._

_-Legolas._

His words sent a spear of fear through my heart. Mordor? There was no way they could survive an attack from the army of Mordor; he will be killed! They all would!

A welling of pride for my mistress rose in my breast. I couldn't help but think, _of course she succeeded! She is Eowyn!_ Oh, how I wanted to be with her and Legolas now.

It was only after my emotions had shot from fear to pride and leveled out to something in between, did the impact of his last words finally hit me.

The King was dead.

I gasped, and my knees collapsed under me. Gareth ran over to my side, but his words didn't reach my brain. My skirts were billowed around me and I was sitting in an undignified lump, but I didn't care.

The King was dead.

King Theoden was _dead. _

And Eowyn was Queen.

Rohan had to be told.

-x-

The inhabitants of Edoras-so few now that the men were away-gathered quickly at my call, and all of them were crammed into the main hall. I had changed into a modest black dress, and I had pinned my hair away from my face. My eyes were red-rimmed from crying and my voice was stuck in my throat.

"I have just received the most grievous news."

The hall was filled with an eruption of mutterings at my announcement. I raised a hand, and an uneasy quiet filled the chamber.

"King Theoden has perished in the battle of Gondor. Lady Eowyn would soon return to be crowned Queen. However, the battle at Gondor was won. But our men would not be returning; they are continuing to Mordor and facing the dark forces there." At the last sentence, my voice hitched and I had to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes. A stunned silence met my shocking statement. Unable to stand the scrutiny any longer, I ran off to my bed chamber and threw myself onto the bed. I vaguely heard Gareth enter, and I felt his small form lie next to me. He buried his face into my shoulder, and wetness started to spread. I simply sat up and hugged him, and we both grieved for our King.

-x-

A few days passed, and I soon regained the use of my arm slowly. Though the doctors said not to rush it, I was now able to release myself of the sling it hung in.

The same day I removed the sling was the same day I received word from Legolas.

_Evelyn-_

_All is well. Frodo and Sam successfully destroyed the Ring, and are safe in the halls of Minas Tirith. You and Gareth have been invited to witness the crowning of the new King of Gondor. I suggest you bring a dress-you would need it. After this coronation, Eowyn announced she will return to Edoras for her own coronation._

_-Legolas_

I sat heavily as I read this last letter. If I was to reach in time, I had to leave promptly!

I quickly ordered the maid servant I had gained to ready my horse and to pack lightly. I went through all the dresses in my possession, but none seemed appropriate for a coronation. My maid, a timid and shy girl who was very efficient, crept into my room.

"Milady?"

"Yes, Sasha." I tried to hide the rising impatience in my voice.

"We have a gift for you." I looked at her, startled, as I saw two other women enter with a box in their hands. "We found it outside the gate, with a card with your name on it."

I nodded and dismissed them. Cautiously I opened the box, and gasped at its contents. Inside lay a dress of the purest white, with silver and gold embroidery along the collar and sleeves. It was a simple but elegant garment, of the likes I have never seen before. I touched it gingerly, and the smooth material slid through my fingers as if made of water.

I noticed a small paper lying on the dress, and with shaking fingers, I opened it.

_This is for you. _

I immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Sasha!" I bellowed, and my timid maid scurried in.

"Yes milady?"

"Firstly, after today you no longer need to call me 'milady'. Secondly, I wish to have this garment carefully-carefully, mind!-folded and placed in my saddlebags. I ride for Minas Tirith today." She nodded her head, and grabbed the box.

I started to undress into my riding clothes, and as my dress fell tot he floor, I heard a squeak. "Milady, that is improper!" Cried Sasha.

"Not if I want to ride, and ride quickly." I answered grimly.

-x-

Like before, I asked for the whole of Edoras to gather in the main hall. There was a nervous buzz in the air, but instead of it being anxious, it was almost hopeful. They knew I had received good news; gossip traveled quickly among servants and women.

"I have some great news." I continued before they could start to mutter again. "The battle, and the war, is over. Our men will be returning soon!" A cheer filled the hall, reverberating throughout the small space and through the soles of my riding boots. A huge grin spread across my face, unable to contain my excitement and joy any longer.

I raised a hand for silence, which was long in coming. "I am riding out to Gondor now so I may witness the crowning of the King of Gondor, who was so late in revealing himself. He is one who all of you may know or recognize; Aragorn, otherwise known as Stryder, the Ranger." Another cheer, another sign for silence. "I hope to return as soon as possible with Eowyn, and our furture Queen." This time, I didn't try t stop the applause. I grinned, and stepped off of the small podium to bump into Gareth.

"May I come with you?"

I frowned at the small boy, and I couldn't help but feel a small tug at my heartstrings. I knelt so I was at eye level with him. "I'm sorry, but you can't ride by yourself and if you ride with me, we will travel slower. I need to get there as fast as possible."

He shook his head, his eyes hard with resolve. "I promise I won't slow you down. I'm a good rider!"

I paused. I really didn't want to leave him behind, and I figured that even if he did come, we may make it on time.

"Pack quickly."

* * *

Ok, I think I may have only one more chapter again. I'm ending with the movies, so please don't kill me. I warned you from the beginning it was going to be a short fic! I actually already have half of the last chapter written, and I introduce a whole new concept. You are free to flame on that concept all you want, it's poorly thought out but it made me happy :) you know what I ralized? I have 47 alerts on this story, the most amount of alerts I have for any of my stories! O.o so thanks to all those who added me on your alerts :D and please, if you can take it a step further and review? You would make me ecstatic xD

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


	8. Elf Joy

Legolas met me as soon as I rode through the gates of Minas Tirith.

"You are late." He joked as I dismounted. I grinned, and walked to him. He took my hand in his and gave me a kiss on my hand, his eyes never wavering from mine.

"You never kept your promise." His eyes became confused, and I laughed. "You never returned to me; I had to come fetch you." He laughed, and lifted me off my feet in an embrace. When my feet finally touched the ground again, he and I stood there, drawing comfort from each other's presence.

I greedily inhaled his scent, the scent I had missed so much.

"Ew, get a room!" We both spun around to see Gareth dismount, and my face flushed scarlet when I realized I left him in favor of sprinting the last mile to get to Legolas faster.

"Gareth, I'm sor…"

He shook his head, a huge smile on his face. "I understood, it's all right."

Overcome with affection, I knelt down and hugged his small shoulders.

Legolas broke our hug apart by announcing, "Come along, the coronation is about to begin." Gareth and I shared a look, and laughed. I don't know why, but Legolas' seriousness in such a touching moment was almost anticlimactic. He gave us a confused look, but I merely shook my head and allowed him to grasp my hand in his and take me to my quarters.

-x-

The ceremony was beautiful, and with a certain amount of satisfaction, I saw that Eowyn was glued to the late steward's second son. I gave her a cheeky grin, and she shyly smiled back at me. At long last Eowyn had found someone for her to love.

When I saw Aragon's love, I felt a strong bond with her. I understood and approved of her choice of a mortal life to stay with Aragon; I would do anything to stay with Legolas. But how could I? Despair flooded my chest, making it hard to breathe. Would he become mortal for me? Could he? I can't ask that of him; he is a Prince and I'm merely a village girl. A _mortal _girl. Why would he?

Before I could discover the answer, I slipped into the crowd and allowed myself to be lost. I couldn't allow for Legolas to give up his life for me.

-x-

It didn't take him long to find me. After the cheers had subsided, I soon sensed a familiar presence.

"Why did you leave?" I was afraid to look at him in all his Elvish splendor. His blond hair was held back by an intricately wrought crown, and his clothes were so regal and beautiful it made me feel inferior, even in my own Elfish dress.

"Would you really do it? Give up your immortal life for me?" I asked, studying the wall before me.

He stooped in front of me, his blue eyes serious. I looked away from the intensity in his gaze. He lightly forced me to look at him, and I did. "I would." He answered solemnly.

"But you are your fathers heir!" I protested. "The only heir. I can't allow you to give that up for me, give up your life for me."

Legolas chuckled. "It is my choice, and my father would honor it."

"What about the rest of your kind? You are bound to leave for the Endless Land with the remainder of the Elves."

He sobered at that thought. "I would like to leave, so the time of the Men could fully come to pass. But I cannot leave you behind."

"You must." I said tearfully. "No mortal can go across the sea. I can't accompany you."

I paused, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Why do you love me?" It was a horrible question to ask, but I needed reassurance. I needed to know if I was just some random girl he'll forget about when he leaves, if I am just a casual thing.

He seemed taken aback by the question, but before he could answer I continued. I swallowed past the lump in my throat; he needed to know this. He needed to understand me, and why I couldn't be with him if he was only physically attracted to me.

"When I was twelve, my father's friend from another village came to visit. He brought his fifteen-year old son, and there was a rumor that he and I would get married. I didn't care about that when I was twelve; all I cared about was that he was older, more mature and more fun to play with than my brother. They stayed for a month." I took a deep breath, and looked away from Legolas' warm blue eyes.

"I don't know why he singled me out-even though we supposedly betrothed, there were girls in my village who were older, prettier…or maybe because we were betrothed he felt he could…" My voice trailed off as memories of that night threatened to bring me into the blackness of despair. Legolas' warm hand found mine and squeezed it supportively. "All I remember is him blowing out the light and telling me it won't hurt. I was scared, and I wanted to leave, but he won't let me. He forced onto the ground, and I screamed…he punched me in the face, and I got so scared…" My tears were freely falling down my face now, and I closed my eyes. "I forgot all the training my dad taught me, I couldn't see anything, it was so dark…"

"Evelyn, you don't have to continue."

He embraced me, and I buried my face in his chest. "If my dad and brother didn't walk in when they did, I don't know what would have happened." I mumbled in his shirt. _That's _why I hate the dark. And that's why I needed him to reassure me that he really loved me, that he isn't just going to use me. I don't think I could handle it if he did.

His eyes were tortured, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you for you, Evelyn I love you for your strength, for your love for your brother and the whole of Rohan. I love you for your idiocy, thinking you can fight Orcs like a man. And I love you even more now. Will you not allow me to give up my immortal life for you?" Sadness was laced into his tone. I shook my head, adamant.

"Then I will find a way to grant you immortal life."

"How?" My voice was soft, and I dared not to trust to hope.

"I will speak to my father. Do not fret, we will be together." He promised, his tone fervent.

-x-

"You can only be made immortal if an Elf willingly gives his-or her-immortality to you. It's an old myth, and one that I would have never heard about if not for the many hours studying my father forced me to. The book was so old, it was falling apart and it took me many days to decipher what was said." I shook my head; it was the day after the coronation, and I know Legolas had stayed up all night pondering the question. "I can think of only one Elf who had given up her immortal life."

"Arwen." I breathed.

Legolas nodded. "Let us go speak to her; hopefully she would be able to grant us our wish."

-x-

Arwen shook her head sadly. "I too have heard that myth, and I do indeed know it to be true. However, it must happen soon after or just as the Elf in question had given up her immortality. I cannot give you what you seek; it is too late. I am sorry." despair filled my breast, and Legolas hung his head. Aragon held his love's hand tenderly in his own, concern in his light green eyes.

"Arwen, do you know of any other way a mortal can be granted immortality?"

Arwen shook her head mournfully, and I took Legolas' hand in my own. "I'm sorry, my love." He whispered, pulling me closer. I lay my head on his chest, and breathed in his scent of pine and fresh air.

"Legolas!" Boomed an unfamiliar voice. I took my head off of Legolas' chest to stare at the newcomer.

It was an Elf, and his fair hair and blue eyes were so alike Legolas' I knew that it was his father. Two Elves flanked him, ever on alert even in the King's halls.

"Father?"

"Yes, my dear boy. I have come to meet your woman." A fierce pride and possessiveness overtook Legolas' eyes, and he showed me to his father. I, personally, was bristling at his title for me. _Woman_! I have a name!

"Father, may I show introduce to you Evelyn, daughter of Hama. Evelyn, this is Thranduil, King of the Elves of North Mirkwood, and my father." Not forgetting his manners, Legolas also introduced his father to the King and future Queen of Gondor. "That is Aragon, son of Arathorn, and Arwen, daughter of Elrond." Legolas' father inclined his head in their direction, and they in his. Aragon then took his love's hand and led her out of the hall, leaving it free for our use. He didn't seem fazed that he was in the presence of and Elvish King, but then again, he was married to an Elvish Princess. He must be accustomed to such things.

After I got over my initial shock and anger at his title for me, I was suddenly hit by an uncharacteristic bashfulness. I shyly regarded Legolas' father, marveling in the similarities between father and son. He also seemed to be judging me.

"Are all the tales Legolas spoke to me of you true, little lady?"

I snuck a glance at Legolas, who nodded his head. "Yes my Lord, though I fear he may have exaggerated a few."

The King's booming laughter rocked the hall. "I like this lass, son. You have chosen well."

I was confused with the actions of King Thranduil, but it seemed as if Legolas was used to it. The King seemed to have more common characteristics with the dwarf Gimili than the quieter, polite kind of his own race.

"Legolas, my life has been long, and full. I recognize that the time of Men has come, and that we must return to our own lands across the sea. I, however, have no urge to heed this call."

"Father-"

I gripped Legolas' hand tighter in my own.

"Son, I grant your soul mate with my immortality, so you both can go to the land of our ancestors and rule as King and Queen of the Elves of North Mirkwood."

I was stunned into silence, and it seemed as if Legolas was too. I couldn't believe _he _was going to give up his own immortal life for me! Was that even possible? I know Legolas was hoping it was, and even though Arwen just confirmed it, I was still hard-pressed to believe it. What did one even have to do to gain this immortality? What about Gareth? A stab of pain at the thought of the small boy made me want to cry. I couldn't leave him!

"What? No thanks for your father?"

"Father, I don't know what to say, no words can describe my gratitude. I thank you." Replied Legolas, as he enveloped his father in a hug. His father gestured to me, and with a relieved laugh, I joined in on the hug as well.

It seems as if everyone is able to get their shot at a fairytale after all.

-x-

After the shocking news, I immediately sought out Eowyn. I found her in the infirmary, not being tended to as she should have, but tending to others worse off than she. I saw Faramir at the other end of the room, and a knowing smile alighted on my face. However, my grim thoughts didn't let the smile last long.

"Eowyn." She looked up at my voice and gave me a bright smile. We shared the same bed chambers, and stayed up most of the night talking, yet she didn't seem the least bit tired. I started to wring my hands as she led me away from the man she was helping.

"Yes Evelyn?"

Where to start? "Legolas and I have found a way to…stay together."

Eowyn's face brightened, and she gave me a quick embrace. "I'm so happy! How?"

I quickly explained it to her, that when King Thranduil said the spell that would make him mortal, I had to be present and chanting a spell of my own. "But…"

Eowyn's light eyes flooded with understanding. "Gareth."

I nodded glumly.

Eowyn looked quickly at Faramir, and blushed when she saw he was staring at her.

"Things seem to be going well between you and Faramir." I stated, amusement in my tone.

She nodded, and her face was contemplative. "I wouldn't mind keeping Gareth, you know. I love the boy, and I'm sure Faramir would love him too."

"That would be intrusive!" I immediately protest, and Eowyn gave me a sharp look.

"Even if you were staying, I would have tried to find a way to steal him from you. The boy is a fighter, and has spirit. Please don't torture yourself about it any longer." She placed her hands on my shoulders, and her eyes softened. "You deserve to be happy, Eve. So be happy. Gareth is a big boy, and he would understand."

"Understand what?"

We both spun around guiltily to look at the subject in question. I bent down so I was at his head height and looked him in his eyes steadily. "I am going away for a very long time. I may not come back."  
"Good, who said I want to see your ugly face again?"

I grinned at his words, a pang of nostalgia hitting. The impact of my decision weighed heavily on me, and I was reluctant to leave the land of my birth and my friends and my family-I would forever miss Hareth. However, I knew that living without Legolas would be hard, if not impossible, now. He was like an addiction I couldn't break.

"Gareth, you have to understand…my days here in Middle Earth are numbered."

"Are you going to die?"  
I paused. "No, I'm leaving with Legolas. I'm not going to be coming back to Middle Earth. Ever."

He stared at me defiantly. "I won't miss you. I swear." His chin was quivering and his eyes looked shinier than usual, and I gave him a watery smile.

"Sure you won't, kiddo. And I won't miss you at all either."

I couldn't help myself; I grabbed him and pulled him towards me in a tight embrace. His small arms circled around my waist and he held me just as fiercely as I held him. Leaving Gareth would probably be the hardest thing I ever do, maybe even harder than leaving my brother.

-x-

I made my farewell as short as possible. Legolas and I rode back to my village and I spent a day there, talking and laughing with the people who I grew up, the people who raised me and would always have a space in my heart. I finally gave a tearful good-bye to my brother and mother. When I rode away, I kept looking back at their retreating figures until the dark swallowed them. Legolas had to lead my horse for the rest of the ride back; tears were so blurring my vision I couldn't see two meters in front of me. I tried to bring myself to regret this decision just a little, but all I could feel was a sense of excitement and anticipation tingled only slightly with sadness. But it's a sadness I could handle. Especially if Legolas was there with me.

-x-

My days on Middle Earth were diminishing quickly. Preparations were in place, and all that was left was the ceremony where I would not only be made immortal but when I would be bonded with Legolas for life. The prospect scared me, but I knew it was what I wanted.  
The day approached quickly, and I grew more and more agitated. Why would I be so nervous if I was getting what I wanted? Why?

That day came faster than I expected. The sun rose, tinting the sky beautiful shades of pinks and oranges and purples, bright and full of purpose. My stomach was in knots, and I had no idea how I could do this. I can't, I just _can't _stand up in front multitudes of people and do this. I _can't. _

Legolas noticed my discomfort. "Evelyn, what's the matter?"

"I'm nervous." I was actually more than nervous, but I don't think I could have handled saying much more.

"Why? It's only in front of a few people."

My head snapped up at this. "What?"

Legolas chuckled. "It's only Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Frodo, Sam and my father. No one else would be present."

I released the breath I had been holding. It felt as if a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders, and I gave him a genuine smile. He took my arm in his, and opened the door to what I had imagined a huge hall, but in reality was a small study. All were seated already, and looked at us expectantly.

The next hour passed in a blur. Legolas and I first cemented our bond, and when it came to the most crucial part, I held the aging book in my hands gingerly. I stumbled with the unfamiliar words, but Legolas was standing over my shoulder and directing me when I said anything wrong. At the same time I heard King Thranduil's deep baritone in time with mine. A rush of lightness alighted in my bones, and I felt lighter, wiser…

When I looked at my hands, they were flawless and had a soft almost imperceptible glow. When I looked up at Legolas, my sudden increase in senses took me aback. I could see everything, down to the most minute details on the wood work on the other side of the room. When I looked at King Thranduil, he was more stooped and looked less regal than he did a few minutes before. I bowed my head in gratitude and respect, and he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Take good care of him, my girl." His voice was tender, and I smiled gently.

"I will. I promise you."

-x-

Describing the Elves' birth land would be a task so great I would not dare undertake it. However, I can say it is beautiful, ethereal, even these words do not describe it even in the least. I still miss my family and Gareth, my friends, Eowyn…but I have found so much happiness in my new life.

With my new people.

And with Legolas.

* * *

_-Fin-

* * *

_

Hoped you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, reviews are appreciated! And you are free to kill me for that thing I proposed to make Evelyn immortal. *points to heart* there, stab the knife right there…I'll totally understand if you want to…please flame all you like…I willingly throw myself at your feet…btw I assume that Arwen gave up her immortality by saying some spell coz in the movies that's what it looked like she did…CRAP. It was only as I read this through right before I posted it I made it sound very Twilight-y. Gosh dang it!

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

R.e.v.i.e.w.

Please?

;]


End file.
